The emergence and popularity of mobile computing has made various types of portable electronic devices a staple in today's marketplace. In addition to mobile networking, many mobile devices are now equipped with the technological capabilities for enabling rich location-based services. For example, global positioning and compass sensors are often included in such devices for communicating the geographic location and/or the facing direction of the user, respectively. Furthermore, modern high-speed wireless networks are capable of delivering rich media, software downloads, documents and similar content across the internet. However, due to the copious amounts of information available on the internet accompanied with the limited memory size of most mobile devices, providing an efficient data organization system on the device has proven to be a challenging task.